Sore
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: di Sore itu, Aida Riko melihatnya! melihat banyak sisi lain darinya...


**Fic Pertama tentang Riko, langsung super crackpair. Imayoshi-cempai ama Riko-tan. Semoga suka. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang berkenan mampir.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

Sejak awal dia adalah asing bagiku…

Sejak awal aku tak tau banyak tentangnya…

Yang kutahu hanyalah, dia seorang Kapten Tim Basket Too Gakuen yang jenius dengan senyum licik yang tak lekang dari wajahnya. Hanya itu! Selebihnya aku tak tau, tidak pernah tau. Hingga di sore saat aku mengambil jalan pintas untuk pulang kerumah, aku tak sengaja melihatnya bermain Basket jalanan dengan anak-anak seumuran SD. Seketika manik coklat madu milikku sedikit membulat melihatnya. Bukan karena ia yang bermain basket jalanan, bukan pula karena ia bermain dengan anak-anak SD, tapi karena sebuah senyum. Yah senyumannya di sore itu membuatku mematung lebih lama. Bukan seringaian sebagaimana biasanya, bukan pula senyum licik sebagaimana yang selalu terpatri diwajahnya. Tetapi sebuah senyum yang lembut di kelilingi cengiran matahari anak-anak itu, entah kenapa dan bagaimana, berhasil membuat hatiku menghangat.

.

.

 **SORE...**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **[Riko A., Imayoshi S.,]**

.

.

Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sebuah ekspresi yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencangnya. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku selalu memikirkannya, aku selalu menantinya, menantikan senyum lembut itu lagi. Senyuman yang berbeda dari biasanya, mungkin hanya orang beruntung yang berkesempatan melihatnya. Senyuman yang entah sejak kapan selalu ada dalam bayang. Senyum yang membuat jantungku terpompa lebih kencang. Aku, entah sejak kapan, selalu datang ketempat yang sama disore yang sama. Melihatnya bermain basket dengan senyuman yang berbeda.

~0o0~

Imayoshi Shoichi, pemuda jenius bermegane dengan senyum yang licik. Segala hal tentangnya sama sekali tak pernah membuatku tertarik-kecuali bakat Basketnya yang hebat. Sejak awal aku tak tahu seperti apa dia, pun tak ingin tahu. Sejak awal, aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai pemain Basket yang handal, dan mungkin dia juga mengenalku hanya sebatas Pelatih Tim Basket Seirin, tidak lebih dari itu. Sejak awal, kami tak saling melihat satu sama lain. Tetapi sore itu, telah mengubah semuanya. Aku tak mampu memalingkan wajah darinya. Dari ekspresi yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Hatiku menghangat melihat senyum hangatnya. Manik kelam dibalik kacamatanya tampak membentuk sabit saat ia tertawa. Aku, selalu betah memandanginya...

Hari inipun sama, kaki-kakiku berhenti tepat diujung lorong itu, mata maduku selalu reflek mencari sosoknya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku terpaku menatapnya. Aku masih berdiri mematung, selalu mematung. Berdiri tegak di ujung lorong sempit, memandangnya tampa kedip. Masih tampa kedip, sebelum aku menyadari bahwa ia telah berjalan cepat kearahku, menghampiriku, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan ekspresi bingung yang kentara.

"Aida Riko-san, kah?!"

.

.

.

Seumur hidup, tak pernah sekalipun aku berfikir akan duduk berdua dengannya seperti ini. Seumur hidup, tak pernah ada dalam benak untuk berbincang dengannya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah sekalipun merasa secanggung ini untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tidak-pernah!

"Jadi, kau tak sengaja lewat? Kebetulan sekali, aku sangat terbantu" dia, masih memasang senyuman lembutnya itu, saat kukira ekspesinya akan kembali berubah menjadi seperti apa yang kulihat selama ini. Baru beberapa saat lalu aku dipergokinya. Baru beberapa saat lalu aku tak bisa berkata-kata dibuatnya. Dan baru beberapa saat yang lalu, pemuda ini meminta bantuanku memberikan sedikit latihan bagi anak-anak itu.

Aku hanya menggaruk tengkuk dengan kikuk.

"Y-yah, aku tak menyangka kau mengajari anak-anak itu bermain Basket, sepertinya kau lumayan cocok, haha" komentarku, sambillalu menyeruput teh kotak yang ia belikan untukku.

Dia tertawa kecil, memandangi anak-anak didiknya yang tengah berlatih di lapangan. "Kukira juga begitu!" katanya, ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kursi panjang yang tengah kami duduki, kemudian menengadah langit untuk melihat awan di sore itu. "Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan Pelatih Tim yang berhasil mengalahkan kami di Winter Cup!" ucapnya tampa menoleh. Meski begitu, aku masih bisa melihat ujung bibirnya yang tertarik sedikit keatas.

"Y-yah! Kufikir itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untukmu"

"Memang!" kini ia menatapku, membuatku tak nyaman karenanya. Senyumannya kini telah berubah seringai yang sangat familiar, "Aku, tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu!"

Aku terdiam, aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya di kalahkan. Aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya di habisi berkali-kali. Dan sepertinya, aku salah memilih kata-kata.

"Tapi aku bersyukur, karena kalianlah yang mengalahkan kami" kini ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa ekspresinya berubah-ubah, Satu hal lagi yang baru kutahu tentangnya. Ia melirikkan manik kelamnya pelan, "Sulit untuk kukatakan, tapi... aku turut senang, karena Tim yang mengalahkan kami menjadi juaranya"

"B-begitu..." entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Aku sudah lama ingin menyampaikan kekagumanku padamu" ucapnya cepat.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar baris kalimat yang di ucapkannya. Haruskah aku bilang kalau orang ini terlalu terus terang? Sedikit tersenyum aku menoleh kearahnya. Mantan kapten Tim Basket Too Gakuen ini terkadang juga bisa banyak bicara. Orang ini menarik, kurasa!?

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yangs sedikit melorot, kemudian menjawab santai, "Karena sebenarnya, orang yang telah mengalahkan kami adalah dirimu, Aida-san!"

Aku hanya bisa tercenung mendengar penuturannya. Sore itu, aku melihat banyak sekali sisi lain dariya. Sisi, yang mungkin tak semua orang tahu. Mungkin...

"Kurasa kau berlebihan. Mereka menang, karena usaha mereka. Tampa semangat api mereka, usahaku tak akan berguna" ucapku.

"Yah, aku tak menyangkal hal itu. Seirin adalah Tim yang kuat. Itulah kenyataannya"

"Aku tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu darimu" aku tak tahu kenapa, perlahan kecanggunganku hilang. Berganti rasa nyaman.

Ia tertawa kecil mendengar penuturanku. "Kau tahu, Aida-san?!" ia menolehkan manik gelapnya padaku. Sedikit bayanganku terpantul di kacamatanya. Ia kembali tersenyum, kurasa, orang ini memang murah senyum, kadang-kadang! "Berbicara denganmu seperti ini, sepertinya aku menyukainya!"

Deg!

Kurasakan wajahku memanas dengan degup jantung yang melompat-lompat. Astaga! Orang ini benar-benar membuatku merasa aneh.

"Hahaha... K-kurasa juga begitu" aku tertawa kikuk, baru saja kecanggunganku hilang, dia sudah kembali membuatku tak karuan, dan aku merasa bodoh karenanya.

Dia masih menatapku dengan raut tak terbaca. Aku tahu, orang ini memang pandai bicara. Kapten Basket Touo yang berhasil menarik seorang Aomine ke dalam Timnya. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang kuyakin ia tidak sedang menunjukkan kebolehan bicaranya. Tidak ada sesuatu di balik caranya berucap selain apa yang memang ia pikirkan. Entah kenapa, aku mempercayainya. Dan entah kenapa... sepertinya aku... merasa tertarik padanya. Sungguh!

"Aida-san, bolehkan aku meminta satu hal padamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, sebelum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Besok, bisakah kau datang lagi kesini?" pintanya.

"Y-yah. Tentu! Selama aku punya waktu luang, aku akan menyempatkan diri" tanggapku antusias. Diam-diam berharap, bisakah aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini? selalu? Sepertinya aku mulai tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya bisa menarik perhatianku seperti ini? Membuatku begitu ingin mengetahui segala hal tentangnya, tentang sisi-sisi lain yang ia punya. Tentangnya, yang tak pernah orang lain tahu.

"Terimakasih" senyumnya terkembang.

"Um... Sama-sama"

Aku hanya berharap bisa melihat sisinya yang seperti ini, selalu. Shoichi Imayoshi, Mantan Kapten Tim Basket Too yang jenius, licik, aneh, dan mempunyai senyum yang indah.

Sepertinya, aku akan sering-sering datang kesini.

.

.

.

 **~Owari~**

.

.

 **Crackpair sekali ini mah. Kanapa saya buat ini? karena pas saya nyari Imayoshi Riko bahasa Indonesia hasilnya kagak ada sama sekali di FFN ini. Gomen kalo gaje dan gak layak baca. Saya Cuma pengen nyumbang fic tetang Riko yang langka banget di fandom ini. Sedih sekali saya kekurangan asupan :"(**

 **Dan yang pertama saya pasangin dengan Riko adalah abang Megane favorite saya, Imayoshi-cenpai :***

 **Mungkin Pair ini gak banyak yang suka, tapi saya tetep buat, coz saya sukaaa sekali ame duo ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca** **(meski kurang yakin juga ada yang mau baca XD )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aida-san. Bisakah aku menunggu satu tahun lagi?"

"Eh? A-ap_"

"T-tidak. Bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja!" Imayoshi memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

Bagi seorang Shoichi Imayoshi, ia hanya belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang, saat gadis itu masih menjadi pelatih Tim lawan. Mengaguminya dalam diam, melihatnya dari balik bias kacamatanya. Melihatnya dalam diam, memberikan senyuman yang bahkan tak dibalasnya. Menyukainya dalam diam, besembunyi di balik seringaian. Ia bisa bertahan bahkan hingga sekarang. Menunggunya satu tahun lagi, apakah tak masalah?


End file.
